protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hakim Bey: O Profeta Anarquista do Caos Eletrônico
Ricardo Rosas 1ª cena Imagine um místico enlouquecido gritando numa montanha. Suas palavras são um misto de poesia e aviso, como as iluminações desses bárbaros visionários, Blake ou Nerval, como os antigos druidas, xamãs e profetas a vaticinar o futuro da tribo. 2ª Cena : Imagine agora um pirata. Pense nas comunas piratas livres dos mares perdidos, pense nos bucaneiros, nessas congregações misto de utopia e anarquia, pense até mesmo nos hackers modernos, esses nômades piratas de dados a surfar na net oceano de nossa época, onde a noção de propriedade, principalmente intelectual, é cada vez mais próxima de uma miragem fadada ao desaparecimento. 3ª Cena : Visualize um poeta, burilador de palavras a jorrar significados e imagens vertiginosas num turbilhão borbulhante, caótico, recheado de mensagens mas igualmente lírico, num ritmo fluido que lembre o desregramento dos sentidos de Rimbaud ou o caleidoscópio de imagens de Allen Ginsberg. 4ª Cena : Na Biblioteca de Babel, move-se um erudito. Imagine esse sábio que já percorreu os livros místicos do hinduísmo e do sufismo, que conhece os segredos dos neo-platônicos e dos alquimistas, os livros de emblemas da época barroca, infinitudes de poesia, que já leu utopistas e enciclopedistas, e todo um "contracânone" ou tradição de inconformistas que vai de Sade, passando por Fourier, Nietzsche, Baudelaire, Bakunin, até chegar aos luminares da ainda fértil contracultura americana, sejam eles Timothy Leary ou Robert Anton Wilson, ou ainda os subversivos teóricos do situacionismo, como Guy Debord e Raoul Vaneigem. Para articular tanta informação, esse erudito move-se por seus dados não de uma forma racional, mas como Salvador Dali teria formulado de maneira precisa : por um método crítico-paranóico, juntando dados aparentemente isolados, impensados, numa livre associação que ele chamará de palimpsesto, junção de camadas interrelacionadas. Todas as cenas agora juntas. O homem é um só. Seu nome : Hakim Bey. O nome é antes uma persona de Peter Lamborn Wilson, um estudioso americano dos sufis, que chegou viver alguns anos no Irã e conviveu com comunidades de devirxes, estudando rituais secretos dos sufis. Tradutor de poesia sufi e teórico rebelde, Wilson publicou, entre outros, uma coleção de estudos sobre os anarquistas do século dezenove, em Escape the nineteenth century, e um livro polêmico sobre costumes secretos da tradição sufi com o título nada inocente de Scandal : Essays in Islamic Heresy, onde aborda desde a seita dos Assassinos de Hassan Ibn Sabah (um dos temas prediletos de William Burroughs), o consumo de haxixe e outros estupefacientes entre os sufis, e o hábito de contemplação pedofílica entre poetas no Islã. Não se assuste: ousadia e surpresa são uma permanente nesse pensador do impensável. Não bastasse ir bem além das fronteiras que Salman Rudshie sequer atravessou, Lamborn Wilson avançou mais ainda teorizando sobre nossa época, a crescente virtualização do pensamento e das transações econômicas, juntou a isso seu conhecimento cabal do ideário anarquista e dos movimentos subversivos que o precederam, e assim surgiu Hakim Bey. Esqueça agora a pós-modernidade, esqueça a Nova Era, esqueça o fim da história. Hakim Bey já esteve lá, e, quem sabe, poderá lhe contar como serão os tempos vindouros. A contemplação do sublime tecnológico e a frivolidade paródica da pós-modernidade são absolutamente alheios a este ativista tecno-pagão e iconoclasta. Os anjinhos sorridentes do supermercado new age são quebrados a martelo pelo dionisismo nietszcheano brotando nas raves e por magos seguidores de Aleister Crowley. O conformismo dos pregadores do fim da história e da globalização é desafiado pelas hordas de anarquistas nômades que falam outra linguagem que não a do mercado das grandes corporações. É da pena de Hakim Bey que surgiu o já clássico TAZ (Temporary Autonomous Zone) ou Zona Autônoma Temporária. A TAZ ou ZAT, em português, é livro de cabeceira(ou de tela, se preferir) de nove entre dez ativistas eletrônicos, e, pode ter certeza, eles não são poucos. Liberado de direitos autorais, como de resto toda a obra de Hakim Bey, a ZAT é como diz o próprio nome, uma zona de liberdade temporal, onde a livre expressão, o livre pensamento, a imaginação, crença e prática são exercido sem a repressão e o controle da autoridade, i.e. o Estado e a Mídia. Dado seu caráter temporário, volátil e passageiro, a ZAT tem a pretensão da realização utópica no aqui e no agora. Sua grande inspiração são as utopias piratas dos séculos dezessete e dezoito e sua materialização mais fremente são as festas, celebrações coletivas, as raves, o carnaval, os sites de troca de livre informação, todo e qualquer lugar onde se possa exercer a plena liberdade mesmo que por uma curta duração de tempo. Lugar ideal de autonomia temporária, a internet, por seu caráter invisível permite, pelo menos por enquanto, essa troca nômade de experiências, esse intercâmbio de desejos livres. Lugar de desaparecimento, onde a presença é nada mais que um dado, a internet proporcionaria o ponto de fuga necessário para as estratégias de ataque à ordem global ora vigente. Para isso, Bey falará de uma contranet, uma rede de informações ligada aos membros do mundo oculto do underground e da contracultura, anarquistas, comunistas, hackers, cyberhippies, ecoguerrilheiros, e assim por diante. A ZAT seria o grande ponto de encontro, confluência de todas as tribos de discordantes, de xamãs, de tecno-rebeldes. Como tal, como vislumbre de uma utopia, a ZAT seria apenas o primeiro passo para a Zona Autônoma Permanente, aí sim, realização perene do desejo utópico. Em seu filão de precursores, Bey citará os piratas bucaneiros, que formaram um república independente, estudará a utopia de Charles Fourier, com sua junção de arte e sexo na criação de um estado amoroso e chegará até mesmo à estranha república de Fiume, fundada pelo escritor italiano Gabrielle D´Annunzio, formada majoritariamente de anarquistas, segregados e párias sociais, putas, artistas e loucos em geral, uma piração do meio do século vinte, praticamente desconhecida em nossos manuais de história. Aí também poderão ser adicionadas as comunidades livres dos anos sessenta e setenta. Pode parecer que não, mas a Zona Autônoma Temporária tem dado muito o que falar na internet. São numerosíssimos os sites em lingua inglesa com TAZ livre para download e eles vão de sites de estudos de tecnologia e sociedade, sites artísticos, de ativismo, de anarquistas, de contracultura e anos sessenta, de anti-copyright, neo-situacionistas ou de culture jammers. A influência de Hakim Bey é visível em toda uma nova geração de artistas e poetas, que já sentiam falta de alguém que levantasse a poeira como fizeram os beatniks nos anos cinquenta e sessenta. A ZAT reatualiza toda uma tradição de contestação nos Estados Unidos, que vem desde Henry D. Thoreau e sua Desobediência Civil, assim como do libertarianismo de Whitman. A nova geração de artistas, músicos e cineastas na linha anticopyright assim como os “congestionadores de mídia”, os provocativos culture jammers, com suas estratégias de guerrilha sabotando propagandas, interferindo em slogans e produtos massificados, alterando discursos dos meios de comunicação seguem nada menos que esse anseio utópico anti-capitalista. Além disso, a crescente popularidade das raves, o aspecto tecno-xamãnico dos DJs nessas reuniões gigantescas de uma coletividade que transcende barreiras com a dança, igualmente revela esse desejo de liberdade e elevação. Mas há muito mais deste Marco Polo do mundo underground. Uma infinidade de textos com sua rubrica e indefectível visão crítica estão espalhados pela rede. Alguns se inclinam mais para o ensaio, outros para a poesia. Coisas como CHAOS : the broadsheets of onthological anarchism (CAOS: os panfletos do anarquismo ontológico), pura poesia subversiva e inconformista. Com idéias pertubadoras, imagens pouco aceitáveis, o libertarianismo de Hakim Bey é um vento fresco numa época de tanto conservadorismo como a nossa. Seu antídoto é poderoso frente ao marasmo pós-moderno e ao controle mental das maiorias silenciosas. Depois dele, muitos já surgiram. Outros surgirão. Como Grant Morrison, Bey é um desses caras que conseguiu ligar os dados certos, fazendo as conexões mais inesperadas mas nem por isso menos corretas. Sua intuição e capacidade visionária nos põe anos à frente em relação ao que pode acontecer neste planeta. Não só. Sua re-visão do passado igualmente ilumina em relação a coisas às quais ainda não havíamos atentado. Categoria:Escritos de Ricardo Rosas Categoria:Escritos de Rizoma